Club del duelo 20
by Seremoon
Summary: Pequeños drabbles participantes en el Club de duelo 2.0 de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Frases de amor

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el "Club del duelo 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Objeto:_ _ **Imanes de refrigerador**_

 **Frases de amor**

Andromeda Tonks tenía una parte favorita del día y, esta, era la mañana. Siempre se quedaba frente al refrigerador un rato leyendo la frase del día.

Todas las mañanas, antes de irse a trabajar, su esposo Ted dejaba un mensaje escrito en la puerta.

La frase del día: "La sonrisa es mía, pero el motivo eres tú"

Los mensajes que su esposo le dejaba siempre le alegraban.

Aún recordaba cuando Ted llegó aquel día con un gran paquete imanes de refrigerador, un invento de lo más inusual, ya que para ella no tenían ningún uso importante, pero Ted siempre la sorprendía con cualquier artilugio muggle.

一¿Y para qué sirve eso? 一preguntaba siempre a su esposo.

一Ya lo veras mi amor, ya lo veras 一respondía siempre sonriendo.

* * *

 _NA: Primer participación del club, espero que les agrade. Quiero agradecer a Kristy SR por betear esta pequeña historia._


	2. ¡Rita Skeeter en Azkaban!

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el "Club del duelo 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Teoria:_ _ **J. K. Rowling es Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **¡Rita Skeeter en Azkaban!**_

Rita Skeeter estaba nerviosa y muy preocupada. Debido al éxito obtenido con sus libros, los aurores estaban tras ella. Sabía perfectamente que si la atrapaban la enviarían a Azkaban de por vida. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por varios sonidos de aparición a su alrededor.

Como pudo ser tan tonta, había olvidado poner las protecciones y los hechizos anti aparición en su propia casa, pensó.

一Rita Skeeter, se le acusa de romper el Estatuto del Secreto. Tiene que venir con nosotros.

Aún sorprendida por su estupidez, se dejó llevar por lo aurores. Su audiencia tendría que ser sorprendente, por lo menos había logrado su objetivo. Dar a conocer la historia completa y sin filtros de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

Durante su audiencia dejó en claro que su nombre era JK Rowling y que ella solo era una simple escritora de libros de fantasía. A pesar de toda la evidencia en su contra, ella nunca aceptó los cargos en su contra, era como si estuviera bajo la maldición Imperius.

Finalmente, el veredicto fue anunciado por el ministro de magia: "Rita Skeeter o JK Rowling como se hacia llamar, se declara culpable de todos los cargos y su castigo es ir a la prisión de Azkaban de por vida".

Posteriormente, se inició la limpieza en el mundo muggle. El objetivo, obliviar a todos los lectores, seguidores y fans del mundo de Harry Potter. El problema, los muggles eran inmunes a este hechizo.

La única explicación: Rita hechizaba sus escritos para que los muggles nunca olvidaran el mundo mágico.

La noticia causó mucho revuelo, pero el más afectado fue el niño que vivió.

* * *

Meses después en Azkaban…

一¿Como lo hiciste Rita?¿Como sabes todo acerca de mi? 一preguntó Harry Potter enojado.

一¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó al día siguiente de que vencieras a Voldemort? 一preguntó con una sonrisa.

一Claro, estaba en Hogwarts. Llegaste a entrevistarme y me ofreciste un poco de té… 一respondió Harry.

En ese momento todo tuvo sentido para él, Rita le había dado Veritaserum y él cayó como tonto en su trampa. Furioso consigo mismo salió de ahí, mientras ella reía de forma escandalosa y demente como en sus tiempos lo hacía Bellatrix, fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

 _NA: Tuve millones de ideas para escribir esto pero ninguna me convencía y al final esto fue lo que salio, espero les agrade._


	3. Martín El loco Miggs

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el "Club del duelo 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Creepypasta:_ _ **Hay una supuesta viñeta de Martín Miggs, el Muggle Loco, donde Martín se vuelve loco de verdad y se convierte en un asesino en serie.**_

 **Martín** **"El loco" Miggs**

La historia de Martín "El loco" Miggs es conocida en todo Francia debido a que los padres comenzaron a usarla para asustar a sus hijos.

 _«Martín el loco te va llevar»._

Todo comenzó en el distrito de Toulouse, donde un circo errante dio funciones durante una semana. El payaso, mejor conocido como Martín "El loco", tenía arranques de ira después de cada función.

Cada vez que esto ocurría, el dueño del circo le pedía que saliera a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para que se calmara. Eso siempre funcionaba. Cuando Martín regresaba, se encontraba tan sereno, que agradaba a los demás.

El último día del circo, al finalizar las funciones, Martín salió a su caminata diaria; sin embargo, esa vez se fue disfrazado.

De acuerdo a la versión de sus compañeros, "El loco" regresó más tarde de lo habitual con una herida en el brazo y la ropa llena de sangre.

Rápidamente lo ayudaron. Al preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, respondió: 一un perro me atacó.

Aunque dudaban de su versión, nadie le dio importancia. Sin embargo, mientras el circo se marchaba al siguiente distrito, en las noticias se anunciaba la nota sangrienta del día.

" _El único hijo de una familia fue asesinado mientras dormía. Los padres, al escuchar los gritos de su pequeño, se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente inmóviles: varias sogas gruesas los mantenían atados a la cama, sin poderse mover._

 _Mientras tanto, el niño era apuñalado repetidamente por alguien disfrazado con un atuendo de colores llamativos._

 _«Pudo ser un payaso», comentaron los padres con duda"._

Meses después la policía descubrió una pista; ya que en varios distritos había sucedido los mismo. El asesino tenía el mismo modus operandi que en Toulouse: inmovilizaba a los padres y apuñalaba a los niños.

Tiempo después lograron capturar a Martín. Se había vuelto más loco de lo que ya estaba, pero nunca volvió a hablar. Solo su risa histérica y desquiciada se escuchaba en el hospital psiquiátrico.

* * *

 _NA:Después de pensarlo mucho, surgió esto. Espero que les agrade. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Kristy SR,**_ _por betear esta pequeña historia._


	4. Un sueño

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el "Club del duelo 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Restricción:_ ** _Prohibido usar las consonantes D y L_**

 ** _Un sueño..._**

Esa mañana Harry Potter tuvo una gran manifestación: un rubio prepotente era su pareja perfecta. Sus sueños jamás mentían.

Esto comenzó semanas atrás. Un famoso hurón comenzó a aparecer en sus sueños; siempre quieto en su cama, con su mano sobre su gran maraña azabache. Sus ojos cambiaban mientras se observaban.

Esos hermosos ojos grises anunciaban amor y cariño. Eso fue suficiente para aceptar sus sentimientos.

En ese momento, iba camino a expresar su amor a un rubio abusivo y prepotente que, ahora sabía, amaba.

«Hoy será una gran ocasión para pasear», pensó mientras recorría Hogwarts en su busca.

Y como si Harry hubiera hecho una invocación, su rubio apareció.

—Espera, necesito conversar contigo.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿San Potter necesita mi atención? —inquirió sarcásticamente.

—Esto... yo... ¿Te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo? —preguntó muy bajito. Tanto, que creyó que no había puesto atención.

—¿Qué? No escuche San Potter —objetó. Pero aquella invitación fue suficiente para que su corazón reviviera con fuerza.

Mientras Harry conseguía reunir su coraje, su compañía estaba por consumar su gran sueño.

«Una cita con Harry Potter», pensaba un rubio eufórico.

—Que si te gustaría pasear conmigo. Como una cita —se apresuró a agregar, Harry nuevamente.

—Muy bien Potter, acepto —manifestó con una sonrisa—. Te veo afuera en una hora.

Harry estaba atónito. No esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

Mientras tanto, ese hurón se regocijaba. Su técnica fue un éxito. Meterse en sueños ajenos, a veces trae buenas recompensas.

 _NA: Un reto difícil sin duda, pero espero que les agrade. Infinitas gracias a_ ** _Kristy SR_** _, por betear esta pequeña historia._


End file.
